44015 Evo Walker
44015 Evo Walker je Hero Factory sada vydána v lednu 2014. Popis HeroFactory.LEGO.cz Pozor, jednotky EVO do akce! Rozsáhlé zemětřesení zanechalo v ulicích Antropolis City hluboké trhliny. Z nitra země se teď hrnou do útoku příšery a divoká smečka padoušských skákačů. Aktivuj své kráčedlo, stáhni si hledí nad sedadlem a jdi prozkoumat situaci. Přes komunikátor přivolej ostatní hrdiny a do doby, než dorazí posily, odrážej padoušské nájezdníky svou bouchačkou a jako břitva ostrým mečem. Sada obsahuje minirobota EVO se zbraní a výstrojí. Nastavit přezkum Dnes je ten den, jste všichni čekali, zda jste to věděl, nebo ne. Dnes začneme přezkoumání v roce 2014 Hero Factory sety. LEGO byl tak laskav, že nám zaslat skupinu, takže jsme přišli bychom se měli podělit o své myšlenky. Jsme kopat věci pryč s 44015 Evo Walker, jeden z menších sad v řadě. Přečtěte si o revizi videa a spoustu obrazů ukazují, pouzdro to, co se tento soubor je z! Než jsme se ponořit, je tu pár věcí probrat. Za prvé, LEGO CEE tým laskavě sdílet s námi, že tyto soubory nebudou k dispozici v Severní Americe až do 1. března, zatímco oni by měl být na pultech obchodů všude jinde, počínaje 1. lednu. Jsou si vědomi to nebude jít přes dobře s komunitou a již mají za sebou ho. Toto rozhodnutí bylo dosaženo, a to je to, jak to bude. To znamená, že si myslím, že všichni víme, že tato data jen zřídka prokázat pevné, takže můžete pravděpodobně očekávat, že sady v USA někdy února. Za druhé, pár komentuje ‚Invaze z Hlubin‘ lince jako celku. Myslím, že je to opravdu skvělý nápad a celkově se mi líbí provedení. Jsem si jistý, že mnoho z vás připomínají BIONICLE playsets jsme se dostali zpět v den, se svými malými postavami různé kvality. Tam byl nikdy žádné crossover mezi těmi, a normální Konstraction sad ačkoli. Tentokrát se hrdinové jsou zmenšen na velikost asi minifig a pilotovat chodci a mechs, aby se na nepřátele, které by jinak trpaslík je. Je to skvělý způsob, jak změnit tempo, a nyní, kromě pár skvělých konstraction sad, dostaneme tyto skvělé herofigs taky. Řekl bych, že jsem fanoušek. Představení Z designu skříně k návodu k použití, to jsou věci, které vidíte první před stavbou sadu. LEGO se rozhodl držet se sáčky v tomto roce, pro lepší nebo horší. Evovým pytel ukazuje jeho chodec byl napaden třemi útočníky, zatímco on používá jeho Zamor spouštěč energie dělo starat je pryč. Horní lišta má nějaký pěkný umění a ‚Invaze z Hlubin‘ logem, vám vědět, co mávat, že je to součást. Podél spodní části uvidíte, že tato sada obsahuje Evo a tři útočníky. Na zadní straně batohu upozorňuje na herní prvky, včetně vystřelovací sedadlo a energetickou děla. K dispozici je také měřítko obraz 1-to-1 z obrázku Evo a druhý obrázek ukazuje, že útočníci skákat po stisknutí se na ně. Právní text v několika jazycích je tam jen pro naše pal DeeVee. A konečně, a to může být nejprve pro Hero Factory tašky, spodní má nějaké umělecké dílo také. Je to podobné jako ze stavu techniky v horní části přední části, ale s méně barvy. Nejsem si jistý, spousta dětí se ani nevšimnete, ale je to opravdu řídí domů ‚Invaze z Hlubin‘ téma. Rozhodně hezké. Budova Polovina zábava se už staví sadu. Jak zábavné je to vybudovat, a jak snadné nebo obtížné je to? Evo Walker je malý soubor obsahující pouze asi 50 kusů. S tak málo sestavení není samozřejmě bude velmi složité. To znamená, že se to udržet věci zajímavé tím, že včetně trupu kousek. Je dobré mít něco jiného, ale to bude pořád spolu za pár minut. Instrukce ti dát nějaké samolepky na vrchlíku, ale přeskočil jsem tuto část, myslel, že se opravdu hodně přidat do sady a by mi umožnilo lépe znovu použít součásti později. Scénografie Nyní, že soubor je kompletní, můžeme kritizovat, jak to vypadá z každého úhlu. Nové nebo zajímavé kousky mohou být rovněž zkoumány zde. Tam je v pořádku řada menších končetin v Evo Walker, ale nic příliš vzrušující. Stánek outs patří nový kokpit a nebesy kus, malý úd v žluté, tištěné brnění kus v Evovým barvách, a zajímavý TECHNIC paprsek se dvěma kolíky a dva kulové klouby. Nic velkolepé, a nic extra jedinečné. Máte-li zájem o některé žluté kusy však bude tato sada bude velkým přínosem. Mám pocit, že jediná věc, Evo Walker má jít na to je jedinečný tvar a nedostatek trupu kusu. I když vítám non-humanoid staví, je tu prostě není mnoho látky do chodítko. Je to drobná maličkost. Nohy jsou jen holé lůžkové klouby, které dělají to zdá nedokončený. Zelená na odpalovací rampě střety se zbytkem barevnosti, stejně jako oranžové kokpitu. Myslím si, že soubor by bylo lepší, kdyby vytáhl jeden nebo dva z útočníků, a použít části, které mají posílit Walker trochu. Nové údaje hrdina, na druhé straně, jsou úžasné. Je to docela legrační, že jsou postaveny na skeletu těla, ale nová brnění kus dělá dobrou práci, které skrývá. Brnění má čep na přední straně pro hrdinu jádra a tyčí na zadní straně, který se připojuje do kokpitu. To se hodí stejně dobře na pravidelných minifigs taky, i když to vypadá trochu objemné. Hlavním hrdinou jádro je Perfect Touch - 1x1 kulatý dlaždice s logem Hero Factory právě završuje obr. Pevná červená minifig hlava bude jistě přání AFOLs, které jsem najít zábavné, ale je to v pohodě vidět hlavy bez potisku. Přilba je prostě perfektní a zcela zachycuje vzhled Evo. Paže a nohy jsou zbrusu nové, a oba jsou zajímavé v tom, že mají místo, kde se mohou připojit klipy, stejně jako s Evo chladnou malé komunikátoru dlaždice. All-in-all Evo herofig je asi moje nejoblíbenější část této sady. Sada také zahrnuje tři útočníky, každý skládá ze tří kusů. Černé vrcholy a pálením půlky kolíky jsou identické, ale základy přicházejí v červené, oranžové a zelené vápna. Jsou skvěle vypadající prevíti a jsou zřejmě připomínající Visoraky, což je hezké. Osobně bych si přál nějakou poseability, ale designéři zvolili pro skákání rys akce, které jsem si jistý, že děti budou více vážit. Hratelnost Druhá polovina zábavy je hrát s sadě. Jak dobře nastavenou funkci a je to příjemné hrát s? Jak se dá očekávat, že nohy jsou pohyblivé, se dvěma body artikulace každého. Rozsah zadní nohu v pohybu je poněkud omezen tím, jak některé z končetiny kusy jsou spojeny i když. Věžička je překvapivě poseable, se dvěma body artikulace jeho vlastní, což vám umožní zaměřit se na blížící se nepřátele bez pohybu chodce. Také vrchlík otevírá a zavírá. S chodec, Evo hrdina obr, a tři útočníky, je tu spousta role-hrát zábavné, aby se měl. Je to určitě dobře, že taková malá sada zahrnuje jak hrdiny a padouchy, něco, co Constraction sety jsou obvykle chybí. To znamená, že stačí zakoupit jednu sadu začít hrát v Hero Factory vesmíru, což je velká výhoda. Závěrečné myšlenky Poté, co je to všechno řekl a udělal, jak se soubor vyrovnat? Měl bych si to? Evo hrdina obr přichází ve dvou dalších sadách, včetně větší mech Evovým XL stroje. Útočníci přicházejí v dalších čtyřech sadách. V mé mysli, to jsou nejchladnější část této sady, takže můžete být lépe kupovat některé z větších sestav, aby si je místo toho. I když jsem si jistý, že děti budou milovat, pokud hledáte kusy, Evo je pravděpodobně průchod. Díky za přečtení první z našich 2014 Hero Factory recenze. Jako vždy můžete zamířit k Talkback, pokud máte nějaké dotazy či připomínky. Doufám, že se vám to líbilo sledování a čtení, a ujistěte se, že udržet kontrolu zpět pro spousta dalších recenze a novinky, tady na BZPower! Galerie 44015-1.jpg Kategorie:Hero Factory Kategorie:Sady roku 2014